


Stress Relief

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Oral Sex, Xeno, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus finds a flustered Mituna having an episode and decides to try and make him chill the fuck out. Mituna turns the tables, though.</p><p>{ noncon/dubcon themes, be warned. oneshot. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

You suppose today is about the same as any other day. You’re wandering the halls of one of the many abandoned buildings around you and your friends’ current hangout space. Really not looking for anything in particular, just trying to keep yourself entertained until you’re needed for some mundane task.

As you pass a darkly lit room, you hear shuffling and what sounds like electrical sparks. You stop in the doorway and look in, seeing a faint blue and red light coming out from behind a desk. “Hello? Somebody in here?” You call out, seeing the lights flicker in response and more shuffling.

“N-NO! No one!” Was that.. Mituna? You rush over to the desk and see the smaller troll huddled in the corner of the room, holding his head as his eye sparks shoot out here and there. He’s shaking and clearly in distress. You kneel down beside him.

“Mituna? What’s going on dude?” You reach a hand out to him but he quickly smacks you away, making weird whining sounds at you. “Calm down, calm down. I’m not tryin to hurt you, bro.”

“S-Stop, please. Don’t touch me.” He barely manages to get that sentence out as he shakes, trying to scoot even further away from you which proves impossible since he’s already against the wall.

“Hey, hey, okay, what’s wrong?” You sit down a bit away from him, looking at him and watching him try to speak. “Do you want me to take you back to your room? You look awful.”

“I can’t.. I can’t move.” He whispers, just loud enough for you to hear him. You sigh and get on your knees over him, putting a hand over his and trying to get him to release his helmet. He gasps and the flickers dart across your arm, stinging a bit. “N-NO, NO, no, no, no!”

“‘Tuna, look, you’re goin’ to have to let me help you. You can’t just sit here like this!” You hiss at him, grabbing him by the wrists and pulling him into your arms. You scoop him up and lock your hands under his legs to hold him better. He is pretty heavy for being such a scrawny nerd.

“N-no, please, I-I can’t leave.” He whimpers into your shoulder, shaking in your grip and tightly holding onto your shirt. You sigh and pick him up off the ground, heading back towards his designated housing unit to drop him off in his room. Hopefully no one sees you being such a good samaritan, though it may not hurt your reputation.

“Calm down, chief, you’re fine. I’m taking you home, got it?” You wince as you feel his nails digging into your chest, the sparks still flashing under his helmet and stinging at your neck. Soon, you’ve made it to his room and you drop him on his bed, still shaking. “Are you in pain or somethin?”

“F-Fuck you, fuck off and l-leave me alone!” He whimpers, retreating to the small pile of pillows at the top of his bed and shaking as he clutches at his own clothes. You groan and walk back to his door, shutting it all the way and locking it. This is going to be difficult. “Why are you still here? Fuck off!”

You frown at him and crawl onto the bed on your knees, leaning over him. “That’s not very nice of you, now is it?” You reach out to him and grab one of his wrists, holding it back against the wall. He squirms underneath you, holding his head in his other hand. “You need to take that thing off, you need some deep breaths, ‘Tuna.” You reach out for him but he hits you away and growls.

“Don’t fucking TOUCH me. I don’t need you, I don’t n-need help!” He yells, punching you in the gut. You yelp and cough, putting your hand on his shoulder to steady yourself from the impact. Thankfully, he’s not much stronger than a grubworm, but it did catch you off guard.

“Alright, I’m done playing mister nice guy with you.” You growl and shove him down flat on the bed, grabbing his helmet and taking it off to reveal his too overgrown hair and his eyes on the verge of tears. He sniffles and puts his hands up to his eyes, shivering under you.

“I-I’m sorry, forgive me, I’m sorry…” He whimpers, curling up into a ball under you. You sigh against and reach down to move his hands out of his face, showing his tears. “Sorry…”

“You know, I’m really just trying to figure you out, Mituna. You’re one stressed out mess if I ever saw one.” You put a hand up to his head and brush some of his hair out of his face. He winces away from it, trying to avoid your touch. “You seriously need some stress relief.”

“I don’t know.. How to do that…” He says quietly, head in his hands again. You shift a bit so you’re sitting next to him and you move your hand to his back, rubbing it gently and managing to find his zipper. “W-what are you doing? P-please don’t t-touch me.”

“Hey, shh.” You ignore his squirms as you start to undo his suit a little, touching the bare skin of his back which makes him whine at you and shiver. “Let me do somethin’ for you, for once.” You look down at him, his eyes focused on some part of the wall behind you and glossed over. He whimpers again but this time doesn’t move away from your touch. You continue to undress him, positioning yourself above him on your hands and knees as you reveal his body in just his boxers underneath you and you sit just over his bulge. “I just want to help you, ‘Tuna.”

“I c-can’t.. F-fucking fuck. Fuck…” He shakes under you and grips at your hips, blushing furiously and huffing. “C-Cronus…”

“Hey, bud, shh, it’s okay.” You lean down over him and kiss him gently, feeling him shake against you. He moves away quickly, but moves his hands up to your shirt and starts to pull it up off of you. “Heh, so you’re okay with this? You sure?” He doesn’t answer, but instead pulls your shirt off and pulls your head closer to him again to kiss you. You grunt as he runs his nails down your sides, not so gracefully over your gills either. His hands stop once they touch them and he pulls away from the kiss, looking down at your body.

“W-woah.” He retreats his hands back down to himself and looks at your gills, blushing more and whimpering. “U-uh, I’m sorry…”

“Hmph, it’s fine. Never seen a seadweller’s body before, huh?” You laugh a little and lean up so he can see you. Your gills, located just on the side of your rib cage, shudder gentle as you do a deep breath to show Mituna. “Not that weird, see?”

“U-um…” He stutters and reaches a hand up to one of them, touching the thin flaps gently and cautiously. He rubs them a little and you shiver, moving back to your previous position with your hands on either side of his shoulders to hold yourself up. “Fucking weird.”

“Thanks, you’re pretty fucking weird yourself.” You smile and kiss him again, gently rubbing yourself down on his crotch and feeling him moan under you. “‘Tuna, let me help you relax.”

“Nnf.. okay… B-but I fucking hate you.” He winces as you rub against him again, making his blush spread a bit. You lift yourself off of him and pull him to the edge of the bed, his legs hanging over as you get down on your knees on the floor in front of him. “W-woah, okay, uh..”

“Shh, just stop talking for once.” You shift his boxers down to reveal his already wiggling bulge. You stroke it gently, making Mituna gasp and sit up on his elbows in front of you. He looks down at you, biting his lip a bit as he whimpers. You slowly take him into your mouth, tongue running underneath his tentacle as you moan around him and hold onto his hips with one of your hands, the other keeping his boxers pulled down.

Mituna shakes and sits up fully, grabbing onto your hair with both of his hands. Maybe this newfound attention is a bit too much for him. But honestly, he seems like he needs a release really fucking badly and you don’t have any intention of stopping until he gets it. You take more of him into your mouth and move along his bulge slowly, running your tongue around it and holding him by the hips. He grabs your horns and groans, his breathing getting faster as your pace gets faster.

“I-it’s too much, it’s too much… please…” He whimpers over you, holding your head as you suck him off. He shudders against you before his hips start rocking in motion with your mouth, making you take his full length in and grunting as you try to hold him in place. “S-Stop, Cronus, stop…”

You moan as he pushes your head down into him, his tentacle writhing against your tongue as he thrusts into your mouth. You whimper around him and grip the bed sheets in one hand as the other grabs at Mituna’s wrist, hopefully to make him loosen up his grip on your head a bit. Instead, it just makes him thrust faster into you and moan loudly above you. He seems to be getting a bit out of control at this point. You gag a bit as he thrusts deeply into you and holds your head in place, his breathing getting increasingly shakier.

“F-fuck, fuck, fuck, I-I’m getting too close… Oh fuck.” Mituna whines above you, shoving you into him just as he yells and releases his fluid down your throat. You gag and whine loudly around him, not ready for that as it shoots down your throat and makes you pull back from his bulge quickly. You gasp for breath and lean back on your hands on the floor, fluid dripping out of your mouth a bit.

“Fuckin’ hell, ‘Tuna, what the fuck was that about?” You wipe your mouth off and look at him. He’s panting hard and laying on his back, hands over his eyes.

“I-I’m so sorry.” He whimpers quietly, crying again. You get up and sit next to him on the bed, rubbing your forehead and trying to catch your breath. “C-Cronus, I’m sorry. Seriously this time.”

“..What?” He sounded almost like his old self there for a second. You blink down at him in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, I fucked up.” He sighs and continues to cover his eyes. You lean down over him and pull his hands away, to see an expression you’ve never seen on his face. Understanding. You raise an eyebrow at him. “I, uh.. I needed that I think..”

“Dude, are you like.. Thinkin’ clearly or somethin right now? How many fingers am I holdin’ up?” You raise your hand above him and hold out three fingers.

“U-Uh…” And almost as fast as his thoughts were there, they disappeared. He gives you a confused look and then looks down at himself. “Why the FUCK am I naked, oh my god, what the fuck.” You sigh and throw his suit onto his body, making him squirm and immediately start to dress himself again. “Holy fuck w-what? Hhhhh… fuck...”

“Nothing, ‘Tuna, you just got hurt is all. I brought you home.” You rub your head again. Dealing with this guy is a chore and a half. But, at least this time you got something out of it. And it seems like for a moment there, he did too. You stand up off the bed and hand him his helmet after he’s done dressing himself in what becomes a dramatic event and a half. He quickly grabs it and puts it on, shivering a little and sighing. “You alright now?”

“Huh? Why wouldn’t I be?” He tilts his head at you and you grab your shirt off the bed, putting it back on before you shove him down on the bed. He yelps and squirms, glaring at you as you turn to leave the room. “FUCK you, dude.”

“Love you, too, bro.” You blow him a kiss, making him only more flustered and upset, as you leave his room. Boy what a fucking mess that was. But at least it’s your little secret. You sigh deeply and go back to your room to attend to your own business. After all, you’ve got a really embarrassing alien boner right now that you should really take care of.


End file.
